Fire Melts Ice
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: After two of Gome's three friends from the US go back down the well, She Inu, Mell, and Sessy all take a trip to the Western Lands. of course, Mell still has not been told that she has been taken as a mate, 'Gome and Inu are still fighting,IxKa SeXOC
1. Maru

**Fire Melts Ice **

**Chapter One **

The castle was finally within their view. It had taken a full three weeks to get there, which was three week too long in Mell's opinion. And no one had let whatever they were hiding spill. Mell glared at the two people standing to the left of her before looking over at Sesshomaru one last time. She had hoped to extract the truth from at least one of them by now.

"You know guys, I'll find out eventually what you're keeping from me. So why don't you just spill it."

"You know wench", Inuyasha mimicked with a sneer"you've been saying the same thing for days now. And your no closer to achieving your goal now then you were then."

"You have something to say to me dog-boy"

"I think I've already said it. What, are you now deaf along with being stupid"

"You want to fight dog breath? Because "

"Enough you two. Mell, just get over the fact that no one is going to tell you anything." Kagome shouted, placing a hand over her eyes. Everyday Mell and Inuyasha had the same fight, and every day she would get the world's worst headache.

"Aha! Then you guys _are_ keeping something from me" as soon as the words were out of Mell's mouth, a math book went flying at her head. "Now 'Gome is that _anyway_ to treat knowledge"

"Sesshomaru, if you want me too keep quiet about you-know-what, then your going to have to keep her from driving me crazy"

That was all the incentive the dog demon needed. Grabbing Mell about the waist, he tossed her over his shoulder, jumped up into the air, and flinging her into the flying carriage Rin resided in. With that done, he bestowed one of his cold looks onto Kagome. "Threaten me again and I'll rip your tong from your mouth."

Kagome shrunk back against Inuyasha, whimpering slightly. "I forgot how creepy he was. He seems so much different when Mell is around."

The half-demon snorted loudly. "Stupid! He's nice when she's around because he's trying to impress her. He knows that there is no way in hell she would have anything to do with him if he hurt you."

Kagome glared at him, then, just for the hell of it, said the 's' word.

And down he went in a blurred motion of silver and red. Mell started laughing so hard she almost fell. Looking down at Sesshomaru, she gave her best pout. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for what ever I did. Can I be taken out of 'time out' now"

"Um, Mell, do you even know what your in trouble for"

Mell looked at Kagome as if she was crazy. "What dose _that_ matter? If you just say sorry and pretend like you know what you did was wrong, you get out of your punishment. Have I taught you nothing of American discipline Kagome? If you like, we can stay after school to work on "

"Don't say dirty things like that to me! I would expect that kind of thing from Trinity, but not you Mell! You have been in the company of too many perverts. We need to work on that."

"Oh! You mean I need to meet more perverts and hone my skills for this era"

"If I say yes will you shut up"

"Damn right I will."

"Fine then "

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Kagome before she could finish her sentence. "You will keep that wench away from any and all perverts or I shall make sure she never is aloud to leave her rooms."

"Hey 'Gome, dose that mean that all the perverts are to be taken into my bedroom while we are here" Mell turned white as a sheet when she saw the dark look Sesshomaru shot them both, he, apparently, didn't hold too much appreciation for Mell's 'special' brand of humor. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if he had a sense of humor at all! From what she'd observed while traveling with him, he didn't.

Sighing, Mell turned to Rin and smiled sweetly at her. "You know, I just thought of a few songs I think you should sing when you and 'Maru are traveling together."

"Who is 'Maru"

"Sesshomaru of course! But that name is such a mouthful, you know? And since no one else has seen to cutting it down to size, the job has been passed on to me! And did I ever show that name who was boss! I had already decided his nickname was going to be 'Maru or fluffy. For some reason I get the feeling he wouldn't have liked the nickname fluffy all that much, so 'Maru it is. Now, would you like to learn the songs? They are so much fun to sing, and people just _love_ it when you sing them over and over again"

000  
0000  
000

"Life's gonna suck when you grow up, when you grow up, when you grow up. Life's gonna suck when you grow up, it sucks pretty bad right now" as Rin's young, cheerful voice rang out; everyone below her covered their ears. She and Mell had been singing that damned song for over an hour!

"Hey everybody! If you know the words, sing along! Your gonna have to mow the lawn, do the dishes, make your bed, your gonna have to go to school until your seventeen" Mell was intentionally singing as loud as she could, just to get a rise out of everyone. And if she didn't stop soon, she was going to get a hell of a lot more then she was bargaining for.

Breathing in deeply so she could begin again, Mell opened her mouth wide - and found a clawed hand covering the bottom half of her face. Glaring over her shoulder, she got ready to bite. The look in her assailant's eyes stopped all thought of biting. Though the image of her running for her life was looking more and more pleasing...

"Intelligent move. Had you done as you originally planed, I would have had no choice but to take retribution." Sesshomaru stated his face a mask of cold ice. Slowly removing his hand from her mouth, he gently, almost menacingly, ran one of his claws up and down her arm.

Mell blinked at him in confusion, and looked down at Inuyasha for a translation. It took a few nudges from Kagome to get him to actually answer her.

"Had you tried to intentionally hurt him, he would have had no choice but to punish you."

"What am I, a child? What was he going to do, put me in a corner for half an hour to think about what I had done" as Mell laughed louder at the idea of someone actually trying to 'punish' her, Rin started to slowly edge her way to the other end of the flying carriage.

"You have obviously not been disciplined properly. That shale be fixed as soon as you are settled into your new home."

Mell's eyes narrowed at that. From what everyone had been telling her, they were just going to the castle for a visit. But from the way he had just put it, it sounded more like he was keeping her here! And just then, everything clicked. She had _finally_ figured out what everyone was keeping from her.

"You son of a bitch! You never planed on taking me home did you"

"No."

'No'. As if _that_ said everything, and closed up all conversation on the matter. So Mell, being the intelligent, responsible person she is, tried jumping from the flying carriage. Too bad for her she couldn't fly. It was also too bad the very person she was trying to escape, was also the very person who saved her. And boy, did he look pissed...


	2. wait, what?

Disclaimer: i think we all know i don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

now that thats out of the way, i hope you enjoy this chapter - and if something dosn't make sence to you, don't worry - it will be explained in later chapters. if you want backround information on hwats happening, you can read The Yanks and the Well - though it is not nessesery.

****

**Chapter Two**

"_Let me out of here! Kagome, I know your out there, talk to me! Come on guys, I've been in here by myself for like an hour! I've learned my lesson, really I have! So let me out now, please? 'Gome….pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and cherries on top?"_

Kagome looked at the closed door before her and bite her lip lightly. Thought Mell had only been in the room for a little over 15 minutes, her pathetic wails were starting to get to her friend. "Inuyasha, can we please let her out now? She knows what she's done is wrong and…why are you laughing? It's not funny Inuyasha! Mell isn't used to being disciplined like this and –"

"She's not being punished Kagome. Sesshomaru was ready to kill after she leapt from that carriage. He locked her in the room so he could cool off some before he goes to deal with her." Inuyasha smirked when Kagome's face flushed a light pink. Lifting his head slightly, the half demon glanced toward the end of the hallway. "Get out of the way. He'll be here any second now…"

And just at that moment, Sesshomaru floated past them with a slight node of his head; opened the door with a wave of his hand, walked in, and slammed it shut. As soon as it closed, Kagome went running toward it, pressing her ear to it. She heard Mell demanding to be let out just as strong arms pulled her away from the door.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Put me down, I want to know what's going on! Let me go!"

"Kagome, stay away from that room until Sesshomaru has left. Understand?"

"_No_. I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt her Inuyasha."

"I can't make you many promises Kagome, but one I can make you is this; she will hurt, she will live, and she will learn. Mell could have been killed by that little stunt she pulled. Sesshomaru just wants to make sure she doesn't do anything else that would endanger her life."

"…When did _you_ start defending your brother's actions? And why are you acting so…_mature_?" Kagome asked with a lift of her eyebrow. Then, as a thought entered her mind, she leaning in close to him and squinted her eyes slightly, poking him in the chest with her index finger. "_Have you been possessed_?"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched slightly at that. Pinching both her cheeks and pulling on them slightly, he growled. "What are you trying to say _Kagome_?"

"Nothing…_nothing_!" was the young woman's only response as she lightly waved her hand at the angry half-demon before her. _That could have been ugly…_

"Heh, what ever _wench_."

"Oh come _on_! Are we back to _that_ again! You need me to say my name super slow for you _again_? It's _Ka-go-me_, remember?"

"Let me out of here right _now_! You have _no _right to keep me here!" Mell yelled as soon as her captor entered the room. "How _dare_ you treat me like a child you _insufferable, egotistical_ –"

"_Silence wench_. You are lucky I gave myself time to calm down before going to see you else you might already be dead." Smiling grimly as he saw Mell's face pale, he glided directly in front of her and gently grasped her shoulders. "You understand why you are about to be punished, do you not?"

"What do you mean '_about_ to be punished'? I…I thought that's what the whole being locking in the room thing was! And I _still_ don't see why you think you have the right to treat me like a child when all –"

Whatever Mell had been about to say died in her throat as soon as a certain dog demon kissed her deeply. Her deep green eyes widened in shock; but slowly, as pleasure began to wash through her body, her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss and grasped the shirt that covered the well muscled chest before her.

Slowly pushing her toward the bed, never lifting his lips from her's, Sesshomaru began to rip through Mell's clothing with his claws. When her top finally lay on the floor in peaces, he pulled away slightly and smirked. "Do you _still_ think this Sesshomaru treats you like a child?"

Shaking her head no since she was incapable of speech yet, she smiled slightly and inched closer to him until her voice came back. "Do _you_ still think you have the right to punish me?"

"Of course I do."

Well, that broke the spell that had seemed to have engulfed her earlier. Shoving him away, Mell did her best to cover herself with the remains of her tattered clothing. "Then yes, I still think you treat me like a child. And I think you should leave now."

His amber eyes flashed red in anger as he stood up, his jaw clenched. "Do you think to try and punish me?"

"…and just _how_ am I supposedly punishing you? And is punishment the only thing you ever think of? If so I feel bad for poor little Rin. How she's survived you thus fare is beyond me!"

Growling angrily, Sesshomaru glided out of the room and slammed the door shut with as much force he could. Which of course caused it to shatter; which lead Mell to scream bloody murder and dive under the blankets; which caused Kagome and Inuyasha to run into the room to see what was wrong; which cause Inuyasha to get 's'ed into the ground when he, according to Kagome, stared at her friend a little too long…

Ahh, the domino effect…you got to love it…


	3. dear god, he's not kidding!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...

okay, here's the next chapter - now, since this is a continuation, some things may not make sence yet. i'm haveing information that might help you to understand it more 'remembered' in...does that make any sense? sigh, what ever, i'm sleepy. i hope you enjoy the story - let me know if you see something that dosn't seem to fit, okay? writeing at midnight has it's down points...

**Chapter Three**

After a short fight of why Kagome had said 'the word', Inuyasha soon left the room, waiting to be called back into the room. Like a puppy…which did _not_ sit well with the young half breed.

Once Kagome was sure he was gone, she turned to Mell. "What happened! Why were you screaming? Did Sesshomaru hurt you?"

Mell held her hand up, stopping Kagome from asking her any more questions. She hadn't been this frustrated since the day she had first meet Sesshomaru. The memory of when she had tried to ask him to let her re-grow his arm flashed into her mind. The insolent dog demon had thought she had been trying to get him into bed and had told her that he had 'no interest in a woman who tried to be a man.'

Of course, once he had learned that she had no intention of seducing him, he had demanded she use the spell she had been talking about. And that's about when Mell told him to fuck off. After he had made those rather embarrassing insinuations about her, there had been no way in hell she was going to try and help him.

Which had lead to him capturing her – along with her two friends Trinity and Collen. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of her two 'friends'. Though she was ecstatic that the two had finally admitted their feelings for one another, she wasn't too happy that they had left her in the past to deal with a demon who seemed to have a tree shoved up his ass…hot demon though he may be…

"We need to have a little talk about dog demons I think – after I get dressed…of…where is the rest of my clothing?" as soon as the word clothing was out of Mell's mouth, a young demon girl appeared, placed a silver and black dress on the bed, and then disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.

Both she and Kagome stared at the dress for a few moments, before looking at each other. They then started looking around the room to see where the girl had come from. Then as an experiment, Kagome cleared her throat, and said loudly "Where is the rest of _my_ clothing?"

And sure enough, the same girl appeared out of thin air, and laid out an exact copy of Mell's dress, only the colors were sliver and red. The neckline was called an emperor's cut, silver thread was used for the small embroidered flower design, and a very thing silver cloth was used for belled sleeves.

"…Kagome, what was that?"

"I have no idea…"

"Oh…I want pants." Waiting a few seconds to see if they would appear like the dresses, Mell's face fell slightly when they did not. Looking to Kagome for advice on what to do, her friend shrugged her shoulders.

"Do what you did the last time and where shorts under the dress."

Mell rolled her eyes at that. After the confrontation with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha demanded that Mell at least dress as a female since she sure as hell didn't act like on. After a staring contest with Kagome, she had finally agreed. However, she had worn a pair of jean shorts underneath as a kind of defiance. As it turned out, they had come in very handy…

"Have you forgotten so quickly that I don't know where _any_ of my stuff is?"

"…Mell, my friend, _deal_! Wearing a dress is _not_ the end of the world. So suck it up and be a woman!"

"You know, I think I agree with Inuyasha – you _are_ a bitch…"

Wrong thing to say to an angry Kagome. A fact Mell noticed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Grabbing her dress off the bed, she made a mad dash for the dressing room. With a high pitched laugh, she called over her shoulder that she would get dressed now. A sign to Kagome that her friend did indeed know that she was in trouble – other wise they would still be arguing.

Sighing under her breath, Kagome picked up her own dress, debating weather or not to put it on. It was beautiful, but even Kagome, who know very little of dog demon customs, could tell that these were Inuyasha's colors. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to the bathroom so she would be able to change into the dress. As she did so, she began wondering if Mell had picked up on the color significance of her own dress…

000  
0000  
000

"Okay Kagome, you can let him in now – I think I have it on right this time…" Mell called out from the dressing room. The first time she had emerged, her head had been through one of the sleeves and her arms had been where her head was supposed to be, giving Kagome a 'please help me' look. The second time she had it on backwards, the same look on her face as before. If Kagome hadn't known better, she would have said that Mell had been intentionally trying to find wrong ways to put the dress on so she wouldn't have to wear it…

"Want to come out here so we can make sure?"

"…Okay – but this time, when I ask you to promise not to laugh, you had better not laugh!"

Ahh, she was talking about the time she had come out with one of her legs through the sleeves. "If you look normal, then we won't have a problem with me laughing, now will we?"

"Normal is relevant. Your definition of normal may not be mine."

"Okay…how's this – if the dress is covering you the way it should, I won't laugh."

"…Fine. But if you do laugh, I'm going to kick your ass!" And with that, Mell stepped out of the room – dressed correctly for once. Her long red hair curled about her as she stopped short. This was the first time she had actually looked at Kagome. The other times she had been so wrapped up in her own…problems, that she hadn't taken note of how beautiful she looked.

Both girls stared at each other as if they didn't recognize the other. Kagome was the first to regain the ability to speak. "You think we could get someone to do something with our hair?"

Once again, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, they were no longer the only ones in the room. Two demon women appeared out of no where, this time carrying brushes, combs, ribbons, and other such things. They walked behind both girls and set to working on their hair. Seconds later they were gone. Kagome's hair was swept up atop her head, small ringlets hanging down about her face. Mell's was braded neatly with silver ribbons entwined with her red locks.

"Kagome! What the hell is taking…so…long…" Inuyasha started to demanded as he barged into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks how ever, when he saw Kagome. His ability to speak was taken away, and his sense of possessiveness became more pronounced.

"Sorry Inuyasha – some strange things have been going on. And Mell seemed to be incapable of dressing herself properly…"

Pulling his attention from the women before him, he finally looked at Mell. She seemed uncomfortable with the attention he was now giving her, as if it was not something she was used to. Both women were beyond being beautiful. Turning back to examine Kagome, his eyes wandered over her face, down to her chest…and remained there for a good five minutes.

It took a slap on the back of the head from Mell in order for him to realize he was being talked to. Looking back up at Kagome's face, a blush staining his complexion slightly, he waited for her to repeat herself.

"Mell and I want to know some things about dog demon traditions."

He blinked at her for a few seconds, his ears twitching slightly. "Kagome…I don't know all that much about dog demon traditions. Only one or two things that the flea mentioned over the years…"

"Well dog-boy, that's a hell of a lot more then we know. Let's start with punishment. From what Kagome mentioned, you seemed to know something about it. Why did your brother think I was punishing him?"

His face flushed bright red and his ears flattened to his head. "What a stupid question! I'm going –"

"_Inuyasha_…tell us or I'll say it!"

Inuyasha cringed from the wrath of Kagome, while Mell just laughed and asked if she would say it anyway. Clearing his throat, he refused to look either girl in the eye as he explained. "There are two was in which a female dog demon is to be punished. The first is a spanking, but pups are usually the only one's punished in that way. How ever, some demons think it more effective then the…other method."

The girls waited for him to continue…when a minuet rolled by and he still hadn't re-opened his mouth, Kagome Kicked him in the shin. "What's the other method!"

"Sexual deprivation…"

"…You're making this up, right? He's making this up, right?" Mell demanded, laughter creeping into her voice with every word. The half demon's face turned a brighter shade of red at the question. Seeing his distress, Kagome reached over and grabbed his hand, running the thumb over his knuckles gently.

Mell smiled at the action, and inwardly cheered when the mutt didn't pull away. It seemed an old dog _could_ learn new tricks…

"Okay, I'm explaining this once and _only_ once. So you had better listen up. When an adult demon female is to be punished, the male gets her into a state of…high arousal, and then dose not fulfill her…needs…until he feels her punishment should be over."

Kagome and Mell looked at one another, eyebrows raised. Both were thinking the exact same thing. It was like dating…only it was generally the men who went home with blue balls, not the women.

"Hey…um Mell?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"…If those are the ways demon's get punished, what exactly where you and Sesshomaru _doing_ before Inuyasha and I -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha grabbed her about the waist and walked right out of the room, without uttering a single word. Standing up, Mell started to follow them; however, she soon learned why the half breed had made such a hasty exit. Sesshomaru was once again standing in the center of her room. And sadly for Mell, he still did not look all that happy…


End file.
